Casey Shorts
History Casey was born on January 1, 2010. She was born to parents who would not love her and who saw her as a means to an end, and once that end was met, was promptly kept alive to keep up appearances of a family. They were anything but. By the age of six, Casey was showing signs of being emotionally needy, but with no other signs, the teachers thought it was nothing. She began to be ostrasized and was soon drawing all over her work. Bad attention, she learned quickly into her school year, was worse then day to day, because her parents would out right ignore her, as if that would teach her a lesson. Which it did. By the time she was eight, Casey was an artist. She could draw something in the dirt with a stick and people would know what it was. Casey was also trying her hardest to be the best. To be the perfect student, the perfect daughter, the perfect everything if it would have her parents, anyone really, love her. And that was the first fit. Later that day, after being ignored again, she let out a scream of rage and tore apart her about half her sitting room, where she studied. Pencils and pens were broken, art was torn, she was a sobbing mess in the middle of the mess, ink stains spreading across the carpet, into her clothes, against her skin. All her parents did was demand silence. Casey cleaned up the room and it would not be her last fit. She would have them in increasing frequency between the ages of 10 and 13, getting closer and closer to snapping, the most recent one being when her parents signed the agreement for her to take chemistry at the high school, instead of biology at the junior high. She had tested out of the class and making her sit through it seemed cruel. Her parents signed the form without even glancing at it. It was the first time that Casey hurt herself in one of her fits, breaking a vase in her room and slicing her hands on the shards. She is still recovering from that. Current Happenings August 20, 2023 - Casey is getting a sandwhich at a deli she's never been to before, in NYC, alone, when she crashes into someone...she thinks. August 28, 2023 - Casey is in the park, drawing a scene of kids playing and parents watching fondly. She almost breaks her graphite pencil while watching them. Personality Casey is a very emotionally needy and people-pleasing person. She hates to be left alone, is frightened of being forgotten. She clings to people who give her positive attention almost desperately, but any words of encouragement fall on deaf ears because Casey has no self-confidence. She has little self-worth, but sees the world through very warm eyes, seeing the beauty that is, bringing it forth on anything from colored pencils and good paper to using a stick in some dirt. She also is quite innocent, despite being emotionally broken, in a sense. Casey also sometimes has fits of rage and depression that lead to lots of destruction and crying, with an odd love of chemistry; of creating something new, or seeing how two chemicals react with one another. Casey was born to two people who had a one-night fling and didn’t want her. They got her anyway and married because it was the right thing. Her house is reigned by silence, cold, and distaste for everything the reminds them of their ‘duty.’ They did just enough to keep Casey alive, they would not have her die when she boosted both of their careers, and since then have shown little interest in her. This explains most of her personality, especially as Casey has done everything good under the sun to get her attention. However, nothing got their attention beyond quick questions about her day, then responses that were the bare facts. Anything more was met with identical harsh glares. So, Casey began to draw. At first, they weren’t very good. But they quickly got better and her teachers noticed, mostly because she drew all over everything. She seemed to enjoy it and they suggested she join the art club, which taught techniques. Her parents signed the agreement and continued with their lives. Casey thinks low of herself because very few people thought much better then her. She was quiet and seemingly excelled in book smarts alone, until they got into sciences. She took off, just like she had in the art club, where she sat alone. Casey was constantly ostracized and the minute anyone paid any attention, true attention to her, she soaked it up like a deprived flower. One day, she had a fit. She was so tired of being ignored in five minutes, over half her sitting room (because her parents were too rich) was destroyed. Pictures were torn off the walls, pencils were broken and she sat in the middle of the mess, crying her eyes out, even as her parents demanded she keep the noise down. She cleaned up the mess, but it wasn’t the last of her “fits”, which would slowly increase as she wanted something that was never given; love and attention. Between trying to find another outlet and a desperate attempt to get her parents attention, she became very book smart. However, it was the sciences, particularly chemistry, in which she excelled, easily testing out of biology due to the fact junior high just did basics. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Michael Bryan Shorts (father) *Vivian Deidra Shorts (mother) Friends *Air Raid Neutrals * Enemies * Strengths and Skills *chemistry *artistry (she can recreate scenes rather well) *she can see the good in anything Weaknesses and Flaws *her key weakness is the fact she is easily manipulated *she sometimes manipulates herself to see the good in someone *has no self-confidence *will be loyal to the first person who even feigns geniune concern and care for her Weapons Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *Casey has exactly 49 sketchbooks filled with drawings. Completely filled. *She has uncounted number of sketchbooks not even started or partially filled. Category:Original Characters